<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Billy Can See by ThatHCWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944792">What Billy Can See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter'>ThatHCWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Billy Kaplan Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Dad Vision, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Vision (Marvel), Psychological Horror, Reality Bending, Vision (Marvel) Dies, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His mom tells Billy his life is idyllic. They live in a perfect town, they live a perfect life. </p><p>But there's another side to this tale. Something is wrong here. </p><p>There's a darker truth, and it seems only Billy can see it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Kaplan &amp; Vision, Billy Kaplan &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Billy Can See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is a little drabble based on the concept that because Billy's powers involve looking into other realities to a degree, that he can see what happened in Infinity War. </p><p>Canon-Typical psychological horror ahead, as well as some angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once his subconscious produced the image, Billy couldn't stop seeing it. </p><p>A lush, beautiful jungle. On its own, it would be almost idyllic. That is, of course, if that was all the image was. Distant chaos framed the scene, the sounds and sights of a heavy battle emanating from the plains below, cementing the odd feeling in the beautiful trees. </p><p>His father on his knees in the strangest outfit he'd ever seen, a fragment of pain in the android's steel blue eyes. The yellow stone in his head pulsing and glowing with a life of its own as his father's skin fractured around it like a chipped china plate. </p><p>His mother standing in front of him, eyes washed with tears and arm extended as a cloud of scarlet pulsed out from her hand. Her other hand was pointed in the opposite direction, defending the pair from something Billy's mind didn't let him see. Or perhaps, something Billy's mind didn't want him to see. </p><p>He made a point not to dwell on that. </p><p>When his mother stopped, her body slumping over in exhaustion, the thing from behind her came forward, and with its hand, large and grotesque, pulled the stone out of his father's head. Billy could quite literally see the color drain from the body of The Vision. He watched as the red hands that had caught him when he stumbled as he learned to walk faded to brittle grey, the smile that would lighten up his coldest days turning into an unsettlingly robotic frown, and the piercing blue eyes that always looked upon him with overwhelming fondness and love fade to sheer white. </p><p>Billy tried to dismiss it as a nightmare, the horrible culmination of a few too many rough days. </p><p>But he'd had nightmares before. </p><p>This? This was something different. Something darker. Something much, much more real. </p><p>Something that no matter how many tactics he tried, wasn't going away. </p><p>The sight invaded his every idle moment, from his dreams when he slept to his intrusive thoughts when he was awake. It got to the point where even looking at his father was painful, the thought dementing his healthy, safe and happy father into nothing more than a malfunctioning machine, grey and lifeless like a common microwave. </p><p>He tried to remind himself that the version of his father he saw was not one that he'd ever met. In truth, he likely would never meet his father in a state of that much distress, that much horror, with that much on the line. Billy wasn't even sure what they were fighting for, he just knew it was important. He just knew they couldn't lose.</p><p>The more Billy saw it, the more the feelings of the moment began to slip through. From his mother, he felt hesitation lead a storm of grief and pain and anger strong enough to nearly pull him out of his illusion and collapse in exhausted tears. His father, however, was much more strange. He felt a sense of mournful content in the android, with a twinge of sadness just barely potent enough for Billy to register it. It was all so much, so many powerful and confusing images dueling for the front of Billy's mind that his head ached almost constantly. </p><p>It got to be too much one day after school (which he never seemed to remember too well) when only his father was home and neither the vision in his head or The Vision in his house would seem to leave him alone. He tried to stay quiet, tell the voices in his head to <i>shut up for once</i>, but his father seemed to know something was wrong. </p><p>"Can I speak to you in the kitchen, my boy?" The Vision asked kindly, his tone still uncomfortably grandiose. Billy nodded tiredly, messaging his temples as he walked into the kitchen. "Something's been bothering you." Billy sighed darkly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, leaving no room for denial or avoidance. Sometimes Billy hated how well his father was programmed. </p><p>Billy sighed and managed a smile, fake and wide like Agnes'. "It's nothing serious dad, don't worry." </p><p>"I beg to differ. Sorry for my invasion, but you've been distressed for a while, and I wouldn't call it 'nothing serious' either," Vision rested a hand firmly on Billy's neck, tilting his head in emphasis, "Billy, you know how much I hate it when you or your brother is hurting. You can tell me, son. No need to hide." </p><p>Billy's head was hammering now, his mind swimming with terrible images and even worse potentials. How did he even begin this conversation? It's not as if he could just say 'hey dad, sorry I've been weird lately, I've been having a recurring vision of mom trying to kill you, and after she failed, some big horrible creature destroying your head so badly I can see wires.' He couldn't say anything, at least not outright. </p><p>Especially if his suspicions were correct, and these were not as simple as a dream. </p><p>"I just... I don't want to talk about it dad," he said under his breath, silently hoping that his answer would be enough to end the conversation. The Vision hung his head, thumping his hand on his son's shoulder firmly. </p><p>"Okay," Vision whispered breathlessly, rubbing Billy's shoulder soothingly, "That's okay." The father and son's eyes met, Vision's gaze sharp and alive and so blissfully not that plain white sheen he'd seen in his mind. "But please Billy, if I can help in any way, do let me know. Any way, big or small. If you think I can help, I'll try my very best, okay." The words were feverent in their honesty, and it tore at Billy's heart. </p><p>Because there was nothing wrong with the way his father said those blessed words. No suspicion, no strings, no worry. None of those awful feelings that pierced his mind in every situation that he found himself in, in every moment he spent in the place he called home. </p><p>This was real. More so than that awful dream. Even more so than some of the strangest things about his town. </p><p>It was protection. It was true, and it wouldn't change on a whim like most of his surroundings did. </p><p>"Thank you," Billy said under his breath, his voice cracking with unshed tears. The Vision tutted softly, pulling the boy to his chest and resting a hand in his hair. A part of Billy wondered how he even knew to do that, but most of him didn't care. He was safe, secure next to his alive, warm, real and completely intact father. </p><p>Billy still thought there was something wrong, but he took that moment to breathe. </p><p>Because in that moment, he was calm. And that was the best Billy thought he could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I'm loving this show so far, so who knows if I'll write a little more on it. </p><p>Leave your thoughts if you have the time, Kudos and comments mean the world!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>